une valse avec toi
by Louise Malone
Summary: Ils ne sont pas les héros de l'histoire, ils ne sont pas sous les feux de la rampe, et pourtant ce sont eux qui ont passé la meilleure soire lors du bal de Noël!


Neville Londubat avait 14 ans et il était un Griffondor. Bien sur, il ne l'avait jusqu'alors en rien démontré, mais cela viendrait par la suite.

Pour l'heure, il était un très jeune homme obnubilé par une seule idée: le bal de Noël.

Il désirait ardemment s'y rendre.

Neville était un garçon plutôt prévisible.

N'importe qui dans son entourage pouvait prédire qu'il allait manger trop de riz au lait pendant le dessert du jeudi soir et donc être malade la nuit suivante, qu'il allait rater sa potion et déclencher la colère du Professeur Rogue.

Chacun savait que les lettres qu'il recevait de sa grand-mère contenait essentiellement des remontrances et nul n'ignorait que Neville était peureux et gourmand.

Mais personne, cependant, ne se doutait de la destinée qui était la sienne,

-pas même lui- et personne ne savait à quel point Neville aimait la danse.

Bien que maladroit et peu sportif, il adorait la valse, les claquettes et toutes les danses en général.

Il avait apprit à danser seul, à part la valse que sa grand-mère lui avait enseigné.

Neville voulait aller au bal de Noël et il souhaitait s'y rendre avec une cavalière, parce qu'il désirait danser toute la soirée.

A cette époque là, Neville avait un faible pour Hermione Granger, mais l'inviter lui semblait totalement délirant.

Comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs.

Il savait pertinemment que n'importe quelle fille voyait dans une invitation au bal un aveu d'amour implicite et il savait aussi qu'aucune fille ne voudrait de lui.

Il s'était presque résolu à inviter un professeur (il hésitait entre McGonagall et Trelawney, c'est dire s'il avait envie de danser) quand , installé au fond de la salle commune, il vit Ginny Weasley arriver droit vers lui.

Il connaissait Ginny et la trouvait formidable.

Bien que n'ayant que 13 ans, cette dernière avait un panache exceptionnel. Elle était encore une gamine un peu dégingandé mais Neville voyait déjà à quel point elle serait belle. Sans doute la plus belle fille de Poudlard, d'ici un an ou deux.

Neville savait qu'un autre aussi s'en était apperçu: il avait vu Blaise Zabini la détailler sous toutes les coutures d'un air appréciateur.

Ginny Weasley était volontaire, farouche, populaire , respectée et drole.

A peu prét l'inverse de Neville.

Et, pour dire la vérité, elle faisait un peu peur à Neville.

Beaucoup, en fait.

Aussi, en la voyant venir vers lui, décidée et l'œil vif, il se tassa dans son fauteuil.

Ginny s'assit en face de lui sur un gros coussin et lui sourit, ce qui terrorisa encore davantage Neville:

« Tu vas au bal de Noël? »

« Ben oui »

« Tu as une cavalière? »

« Pas…Pas encore »

Ginny planta son regard dans celui de Neville qui eut cependant besoin de prèt de 30 secondes pour comprendre ou voulait en venir la jolie rouquine.

Oh…

« Tu…Ca te dirait de…Euh…Ginny, est-ce que tu veux bien venir au bal de Noël avec moi? »

« Oui »

Neville se détendit enfin et sourit. Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

Ils étaient complices, pour la première fois, mais pas la dernière.

« Mione m'a dit que tu danses très bien »

Neville se sentit rougir.

Le soir de Noël, personne ne fit véritablement attention à eux quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal.

Neville portait un costume classique et Ginny une robe ayant appartenu à sa mère mais qui lui allait bien malgré tout.

Personne ne se posa de questions quand ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

Et ils se mirent à danser.

Les yeux dans les yeux, souriant et juste heureux d'être là.

Ils dansèrent, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour synchroniser leurs mouvements.

Ils ne manquèrent aucune danse, de la valse au tango, du slow au rock.

Ils dansaient vraiment bien, et chacun s'en apperçut et les admira, voire les envia, en silence.

Ils s'amusèrent.

Vraiment. Pas de tentative de séduction d'aucune part , juste le plaisir de la danse et de l'amusement.

Ils furent les derniers sur la piste de danse.

L'aube palissait quand le professeur McGonagall vint leur dire qu'il était plus que temps d'aller rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Elle était fière d'eux, et Neville comme Ginny s'en aperçurent mais ne dirent rien, se contentant d'échanger un clin d'œil.

Ils ne se lachèrent pas la main pour regagner la salle commune des Griffondors. La grosse dame les laissa entrer en maugréant et ils se tenaient encore par la main en s'arrêtant devant le dortoir des filles.

Neville était déjà nettement plus grand que Ginny et celle-ci leva la tête pour lui sourire.

« Merci pour cette superbe soirée »

Dit Neville, déjà mélancolique que cela se termine.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Neville.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et ce n'était là qu'une manière de le remercier .

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction de son ami, pas plus que Neville lui-même, d'ailleurs:

Il l'attira et la serra contre lui avec force, presque avec passion.

Il reprit ses lèvres et Ginny répondit au baiser instinctivement.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Neville et ils échangèrent un long baiser d'adulte.

Ginny avait déjà embrassé des garçons: Cedric durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch (_**ndla voir mon OS Premier Baiser**_), Colin suite à un pari et même Blaise Zabini qui l'avait embrassée plusieurs fois, toujours en cachette, sous les escaliers ou dans une salle de cours vide.

Mais c'était le premier baiser de Neville.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, sans que ça ne change en aucune façon les sentiments d'amitié qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent ils rirent ensemble puis chacun regagna son dortoir, sachant que cela ne se reproduirait jamais, mais cependant heureux que cela soit arrivé.


End file.
